Contentment
by HeavenlyBodies
Summary: Unremorseful PWP- any semblance of a plot should be shot on sight


**Feedback:** Makes me happy, just play nice  
**Disclaimer:** They belong to Kripke/McG/et al, and a bunch of other corporate-type ppl, in other words, not me.  
**Beta:** My beautiful kitty_alex who not only planted the seeds of Dean/Cas and continues to feed the fire, but has the guts to tell me when my writing sucks!  
**Warnings/Squicks:** PORNPORNPORNPORNPORN  
**Summary:** Unremorseful porn! PWP- any semblance of a plot should be shot on sight

**AN:** This was inspired by my obsession with this image from 5x03, nothing to do with the ep mind you, just the image. I keep wanting to scream at Dean (in that oh so sane fangrrl way) to "just rip it the rest of the way off already," so I wrote porn. :-D

* * *

  
"Stay," Dean breathed softly into his angel's ear. "And relax."

"Dean, I-"

"Shh," he gave the angel a stern look. "Trust me?"

Castiel's brow furrowed, thinking the answer obvious, but he replied none-the-less, his gruff tones ringing heavy in the air, "You know I do."

Dean smiled, "Then stay still and let me."

The angel's dark head bobbed in acknowledgement.

"That's my angel." Hands that knew more violence than they should tenderly pulled open Castiel's tie, and slowly worked each button of his shirt loose, exposing his smooth pale chest. Dean traced his hand reverently down Castiel's chest, fingers playing along his waistline, slipping below the belted slacks teasingly as he un-tucked the angel's shirt.

Wide blue eyes followed Dean's every move, breath hitching at every change in pressure against his skin.

Dean regarded his angel through half-lidded eyes, marvelling at the contrast of innocence and power. Noticing Cas' slightly wild eyes, Dean stayed his hands on the angel's hips, softly asking, "Okay?"

Those wild, fiery eyes focused on the deep jade ones inquiring as to his well-being and despite his fear and the flood of sensations, he nodded.

"Good," Dean whispered, before placing a chaste kiss to the angel's forehead.  
With sensual grace he moved behind Castiel, one hand trailing up his bare chest, resting along his collarbone. His other hand snaked up to a matching position on the opposite shoulder. Slowly, Dean slid Cas' trench coat, suit jacket, and shirt off his slim shoulders. Following the fabric with his lips, from the nape of Castiel's neck down his spine, between strong shoulder blades, stopping at his waistline as the fabric fell from Cas' arms. Dean nuzzled the small of Cas' back, nip-licking his way back up to his sensitive neck.

Breaths, airy as spun sugar, fell from slightly parted pink lips. Blue eyes having fluttered closed as he let Dean's touch wash over him. He felt Dean's rough cheek press into his shoulder as moist lips suckled his neck.

Dean's hands slid around Castiel's waist, one hand settling on his taut stomach, the other slinking its way up to toy with a dusky nipple- circling the nubbin with feather touches until it was hard and erect, then pinch-twisting the phallic nub, earning a wanton moan from his angel. "Mmm, thought you might like that," Dean whispered against Cas' skin. "More?"

The angel nodded, swallowing a gasp as he felt the evidence of dean's arousal press against him.

Turning Cas to face him, dean ducked his head, taking Cas' nipple into his mouth nursing it lovingly. As his mouth worked to elicit heady moans and groans from his angel, Dean's hands worked at Castiel's belt and remaining clothing.

When the cool air brushed along his freed erection, Castiel shuddered, feeling momentarily and all too humanly weak. Large sapphire eyes questioned the man drawing these sounds and feelings from him.

Smiling warmly, Dean led his, now naked, angel to the bed, pushing him down gently. He held Castiel's powerful gaze as he slowly stripped his own clothes, noting with pleasure every hitch, gaze, and gulp coming from his angel.

As his final piece of clothing left his body he could feel Cas' heated gaze wash over him, hunger flaring in them both.

Dean eased himself over Castiel's deceptive frame, sliding their bodies together as he pressed needy kisses to his angel's lips. Moaning wantonly, when the normally reserved angel pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, sucking gently. Dean's breath shook, his desire ratcheting higher than he'd ever thought possible. His only thoughts- he needed Cas, needed him to enjoy this, needed him _inside_. That last thought should have terrified him, but it didn't, it sent warmth radiating through him calming something wild inside him.  
Like the calm before the storm, Dean lazily laced their fingers of one hand together, sitting up to straddle the angel as he did so. With a smooth motion, he grabbed the lotion tucked in his bag under the bed. Smiling down as his beautiful angel, he poured lotion into Cas' free hand before slicking his own fingers in the viscous fluid.  
Before Castiel could question him, Dean bent forward kissing his angel as he slide two slick digits into his own hole. Dean gasped at the intrusion squeezing Castiel's hand tightly as he adjusted. Slowly he sat up, impaling himself further on his questing fingers. He worked the digits inside himself, stretching and soothing startled muscles.

Beneath him, Cas watched in wonderment as myriad emotions ran over Dean's fine face, nonsense sounds falling from his luscious lips.

Suddenly, Dean cried out, his eyes widening as a look of shear bliss crossed his face. He looked into Castiel's fathomless eyes, removing his fingers from his body he wrapped his slick hand around Cas' lotion filled one and guided him to his eager cock.

Together they spread the lotion over Castiel's erection.

Rising up, Dean positioned himself and slowly, infuriatingly lowered himself onto his angel.

Their interlaced hands squeezed tighter, Castiel's hand instinctively gripping Dean's scarred shoulder, Dean's free hand resting over the angel's heart. They rocked together like the soft flow of clouds on a summer breeze. Undulating slowly, seeking their own rapture, the ecstasy of each other.  
Lazily their lips met, tender exploration of the warm caverns they'd visited earlier.

Dean gasped into their kiss, hips pumping harder, taking Cas impossibly deeper, until he had to break away- the intensity too much. Head pressing against his angel's, words of more air than substance fell against Castiel's skin. Words of promise and devotion, of faith and love. Words that culminated in the crying wail of the angel's name as Dean came in hard sticky spurts between their bellies, his own ecstasy pulling his angel over the precipice, filling him with something so much more than cum and sex.

They lay together, sticky and sated, Castiel's long fingers stroking Dean's hair lovingly. No words were spoken, the beating of their hearts and the mingling of their breath saying more eloquently than any words what they felt at this moment.


End file.
